Rinzler
A twisted and corrupted version of the famous hero Tron, the program known as Rinzler is one of the deadliest warriors on the Grid. Rinzler came into being when Tron was overwhelmed and defeated by the villainous CLU in battle. While the creator of The Grid, Kevin Flynn, and the majority of its inhabitants believed the hero had been derezzed by CLU after failing to stop him, the soon-to-be dictator instead repurposed his nemesis as Rinzler. Due to the nature of his creation, Rinzler is the only program on The Grid known to be capable of wielding two Identity Disks at the same time, which made him incredibly difficult to fight against. When Kevin Flynn's son, Sam Flynn, entered The Grid, he encountered Rinzler, who had become CLU's main enforcer and the final opponent in the Disk Wars games. During their fight, Rinzler's Identity Disk cut Flynn, causing him to bleed- something Rinzler recognized as the trait of a User, causing him to take the boy before CLU. Sam would escape CLU and rejoin his father and Quorra, and began to trouble CLU, causing Rinzler to fight them multiple times. In the end, re-encountering Kevin Flynn once again caused a flood of memories that not even CLU's new programming could counteract- his lights returned to their original blue color briefly before he sacrificed himself to slow CLU down and save the lives of the Flynns once again, sinking into the Sea of Simulation below. Battle vs. Darth Maul (by Death'sapprentice77) A hooded figure speeds through mounted on a Sith speeder the digitized cities of the grid, the ruined bits of black guards, innocent programs, and a few recognizers lie in his wake, as he makes his way to the arena, this is Darth Maul, his purpose, infiltrate the grid and assassinate CLU. When Sidious gains control of the grid, the Sith will gain a new strangle hold on the galaxy. Inside the arena, it appears that a light cycle match is taking place, with Rinzler, CLU's enforcer and champion of the games decimating the competition. As Rinzler wipes out another rider with the trail of his light cycle, the crowd goes wild, inside CLU's private booth a Black Guard enters delivering grim news of Maul's arrival. As the saying goes speak of the Devil and he will appear, Darth Maul bursts into the arena and takes down the last competitor with a swift stroke of his saberstaff before speeding towards CLU's private booth. Rinzler takes note of the new arrival speeding towards his master's booth and moves to intercept. Maul is surprised by the Lightcycles speed as it speeds ahead of him but doesn't have time to think as a wall of light appears a few feet in front of him. With little time to react the Sith leaps from the vehicle, now destroyed by the light cycle's trail. Maul sees Rinzler charging for him, but the Sith uses his force abilities to push away the Vehicle just before it rams him. Rinzler dismounts from the cycle, landing on his feet like a cat as the cycle deresolutes. Rinzler Draws both of his discs, growling Darth Maul now ignites both of his saberstaff blades and returns with a snarl of his own. Rinzler tosses his discs at his opponent but they are deflected by Maul's saber staff, the thrower catching them both. Maul runs toward his opponent with near supernatural speed opening, with a furious barrage of Juyo strikes, the program blocking all and counter with strikes of his own. The two continue in dueling in an acrobatic dance of death, until Maul gets in a hit with swift kick to Rinzler's chest, stunning the program. The Zabarak takes advantage of this moment and uses the force to squeeze the life out of his opponent, but something isn't quite right. Maul applies more pressure but Rinzler though hovering a foot off the ground seems not to be affected at all. Enraged, the sith warrior tosses his foe away, only to have him get right back up with his supreme agility. Maul leaps high in the air attempting to catch his opponent with a smash of his saber staff but the black guard reacts quickly and draws his light katana. The fighters clash blades and rebound backwards, Maul unleashes a burst of red force lightning. Like his force choke the lightning has no effect, other than strengthening the program has he slashes at Maul, who blocks the attack but has his legs swept from under him. Maul pushes his foe back with the force but Rinzler's dexterity keeps him from landing on his back. RInzler regains his Identity discs and tosses one at Maul who cartwheels out of the way but a blast unleashed by the bomb-disc as it strikes the ground. Maul is knocked back on his knee, sees another disc coming for him it strikes him not leaving a wound. Maul gets back up and attempts to charge him again, but this time he notices that he is not moving as fast as normally, the cause a stasis disc. This decreased speed allows Rinzler to strike his opponent with out any resistance, making many gashes in Maul's flesh before finally knocking him to the ground. Before the program can finish Maul, he raises his arm and from a silver gauntlet on his wrist a blitz of metal discs fly from it. Rinzler dodges, but the discs follow him as they are being controlled by Maul. Rinzler draws his light katana once more attempting to deflect the projectiles, but a few managed to get hits on him. Maul gets back up and rushes his foe, saberstaff in hand as if nothing happened to him before. Rinzler attempts to fight off the crazed Sith but falls to him as he gets slashed through the mid section, cutting him clean in half. Maul steps over the bits of Rinzler but CLU, bursts through his booth riding a light jet. He fires at Maul but Maul avoids the strikes and with the force brings CLU to the ground obliterating his vehicle and the rider as well. All the while the audience watches in horror as Maul walks away from the scene of carnage, his mission now complete, but now a large mass of black guards stand at his exit. Maul redraws his saberstaff ready to start butchering again. Winner: Maul. Expert's Opinion Rinzler's vehicle, resistances, and skills made him a formidable opponent. However Darth Maul's sheer ferocity, skill in combat and the force, and an inhuman resistance of pain led him out on top. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Arena Warriors